An Impossible Love Turned Possible
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: Sorry for any OOCness PS this is a yaoi, so anyway this is mainly about how Kanda makes a confession, bot to who you'll have to figure that out by reading, enjoy adn please R&R it makes me feel good when you do


_It was maddening, I couldn't take it anymore. Not being able to tell him was killing me, I needed to feel have him close to me to be able to hold in my arms and know he wouldn't go. I sought that comfort that only he gave me, I had to find him and _soon, I realized as I was glaring up at the ceiling. It didn't matter where I was he was the only thing on my mind, the only one I saw wherever I went. _There's only one thing I can do, _I realized, _I have to tell him how I feel._

I got up off my bed and made my way to the door, grabbing my sword and jacket on the way. I had to try and get him to talk to me alone otherwise I wouldn't get another chance to tell him how I feel, after all you don't get second chances in this line of work.

The first place I checked was the cafeteria seeing as to how he usually spends a lot of time there. I was a bit discouraged when Jerry told me that he hadn't been there since breakfast.

"Dammit, where could he be?" I grumbled as I walked towards Komuis office. I hope he hasn't gone an assignment; that would be annoying.

As I was walking I passed Lavi who was with his grandfather, I heard him call out to me but I ignored him until he came running up behind me, wondering why I didn't talk too him.

"Listen if you must know I have something important too do so would you mind leaving me alone right now," I told him in a very annoyed voice, warning him too drop it. But somehow he must have figured out what I was doing because all of a sudden a slightly demonic look crossed his features.

"So you're finally gonna tell him Yuu, well I'm glad you deserve someone like him," he told me with a happy voice and an eager bounce to his step, "Are you looking for him now?" I nodded not looking at him but at the stone floor as I made my way down to the chief's office. "Well I heard he was with Lenalee, helping her out with something. I think it might have something to do with one of Komuis crazy projects." He informed me as we made our way into the research and development branch.

I didn't respond, I figured he would be down here besides the only other place he would be is on an assignment or out taking a walk.

As we made our way to the office we heard screaming and maniacal laughter coming from Komuis office, it seemed like he was fixing Allen's arm again.

_What did he do this time to his arm? _I thought, sighing while running towards the office. People looked up as Lavi and I ran past, they weren't used to seeing us running to _his_, my beloveds aid.

Kicking the door down, Lavi and I were surprised to see that the one screaming was Komui, not in pain, but happiness because for some odd reason Lenalee was wearing a … wedding dress? What the heck is going on today?

"Umm, why is Lenalee in a wedding dress?" Lavi asked hesitantly, I was thinking this as well but I was more concerned about where Allen was.

"Oh boys there you are, I just Allen to get you. I want you to be honest; does this dress look great on Lenalee or what?" Komui gushed as Lenalee glowered down at us, daring us to make a comment.

"She looks like the perfect bride," Lavi commented, careful not to say anything bad, because that was one ugly dress!

"Excellent, thank-you for your assistance Lavi you two are dismissed now come Lenalee theres someone I'd like you too meet," Komui told his sister as he led her into the backroom.

_So it was just leading up to that,_ Lavi and I both thought as we watched our fellow exorcist be dragged away by her demented brother.

"If you'll excuse me Lavi I need to go now," I said as I excused my self and left him there feeling baffled at what we had both just witnessed.

"Yeah, sure good luck telling him. You deserve him Yuu," Lavi told him as he left, "and you need him as much as he needs you Yuu." Lavi whispered as soon as Kanda was out of sight, Lavi decided to head to his room for a nap before dinner. He would catch up with Kanda and Allen later and see what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took me awhile but I was finally able to track him down. It was harder than I thought but my heart sped up when I spotted him coming out of the training rooms. Why hadn't I checked there first?

"Oh Kanda there you are, Komui sent me to find you and Lavi, he wants to ask you something," Allen informed me as I walked up to him. I could hardly hear what he was saying; my mind was so engrossed with just the sight of him.

Luckily I was able to still act the same around him, for now. "Yeah I know, I already saw him, but I'd like to talk to you," I told him in my monotone voice, it was now or never. I could tell by his expression that he wasn't expecting this but he agreed nevertheless. I nodded and led him to a study room in the library that finders often use.

Allen walked in as I held the door open for him before closing and locking it. Allen was shocked at my actions and knew that what I had to say was very important to me.

"Alright so what do you want to talk to me about Kanda? And if it has anything to do with who finished all the soba I would just like to point out right now that it wasn't me, Lavi told everyone to have some soba since there had been a new shipment and we should finish what we already had. I think he was just trying to get back at you for something," Allen explained as I walked over to him.

_So that's who finished off _my _soba, _I thought, my eye twitching frantically scaring Allen a little. I noticed him inching away and stopped my eye twitching, sighing I was able to get my anger at Lavi under control so I could think straight.

"Sorry about that Allen, listen this is hard for me to say so don't laugh," I started, fidgeting with my sword slightly.

"Before you begin I just want you to know that I also have something to say, but please go on," Allen stated nervously. Looking up I was able to see that he looked uncertain about what he had to say, _I wonder what it is he has to say?_

"Anyway, I just want you to know that… I love you and I have for awhile now. Not only that but I'm not about to let you go," I told him, my voice filled with lust as I walked over and stood over him gazing at him intently.

I could tell he was surprised, but not just that he seemed… happy. It was my turn to be surprised as he closed the gap between our bodies and whispered into my ear, 'I love you too'. With that said he closed the gap between our lips.

I'll never forget that moment it was pure ecstasy. It felt like our bodies were becoming one, our minds connected. I quickly found myself embracing him, my right hand tangled in his hair while my left rubbed his back in small circles. He moaned, as my tongue caressed his lips, asking for entrance. He submitted, allowing me entrance only for my tongue to be caught by his. It was a little longer before we broke apart for air, both of us were breathing heavily and for some reason we were now on the floor.

"You know something Allen," I asked, "hmm?" Allen replied as he hung on to me, looking into my eyes with love and comfort. "I never would've guessed you felt the same way about me that I did about you, but I'm glad you do." I admitted pulling him closer and just enjoying the warmth of his body next to mine.

"Of course I do, no-one except for Lavi knows this but I've liked since I first came. The first time I saw you, you looked like an angel, the way your hair bellowed out behind you, your fierce fighting style, the way your eyes never strayed from what your objective was. I admire for those qualities, but I love you because you're you, not someone superficial," Allen admitted, looking up at me with those eyes that captured my heart.

"Really I never knew that, and truthfully the first time I realized I loved you was during our first mission when you tried to prolong the fate of that doll and the old man. Because even though I didn't show it back then I admired the way you wouldn't budge from doing what you thought was right, it moved me," I admitted, knowing that it was the truth and I just hadn't realized it before now.

"That makes me happy," Allen admitted, smiling that smile that made me love him even more.

Sighing I stood up, taking Allen with me. I brushed the dust off his clothes before looking for my sword which had been kicked under the table at some point.

"Kanda what are you doing?" Allen asked, slightly disappointed for not being able to cuddle up to Kanda anymore.

"Well I want to spend more time with you, but I also don't want the others to be suspicious. So I think its best if we don't spend a lot of time in one area, after all the others are going to figure it out sooner or later, but until then I'd rather have some time with you, unless you want to make an announcement about us, then I don't mind. But one thing though, call me Yuu," I told him grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door and into the library.

"Wait Kan – Yuu," Allen protested, making me slow down and stop so he speak.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked wondering what he had to say.

"Nothing, it's just that you rushed us out before I could say anything. While I want to tell everyone I also want to be able to spend some more time with you and get to know you better. But I don't want the others to question what we're doing," Allen started before I cut him off.

"Hey don't worry about it besides, I think everyone knows," I told him, the hairs on my neck standing up as I sensed a presence behind the other side of the library doors.

"How?" Allen asked eyes wide and a slight amount of color crossing his cheeks.

"Lets just call it a hunch," I replied before turning my back on him and opening the door. The result was everyone, meaning everyone from the research development branch plus Lenalee, Lavi, Jerry and General Cross, landing on Komui.

Allen glanced at me before going to help people up off the floor. I sighed knowing that this would happen but who had – no everyone knew already. _Great, was I that obvious that I wanted him? _ My thoughts were cut short when Lavi came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Well done man, I see you got him. I never thought I would see the day when you of all people confessed, I'm proud of you," Lavi informed me, and for some reason it really touched my heart.

"Thanks Lavi, now would you mind explaining what this is all about," I asked, feeling slightly angry at what all these people were doing here, _right _outside the room where I had confessed to Allen.

"Long story short we set everything so you could confess to him, I mean everyone here knew you liked him so we all went out our way to give you the chance you needed," Lavi explained, leaving me feeling somewhat dumbstruck although I would never show it.

"I see, so everyone did know," I murmured, catching Lavis attention even though he didn't say anything.

"If you'll excuse us everyone I have some things to discuss with Allen," I said out loud as I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my room, he squeezed my hand in a reassuring gesture to let me know he would always follow me, I squeezed back to let him know I appreciated the notion.

"Okay boys but I expect to see you in my office in a few hours and Kanda," I looked back when he called my name, "don't worry we got your back." Komui told me, with a thumbs up. It was the first time I felt grateful towards him. I gave him a slight wave to let him know that I heard him before taking off with my one and only love with me every step of the way.

**A/N: hey everyone what do you think? Is it good, to corny? Anyway I would to thank you for everything and also apologize for any, and all, OOCness in this ch. I'm still new to D'Gray Man so please don't kill me, aside from that please review and send me any messages regarding this story, because I do like to get feed back it makes me feel good. So yeah, please R&R and I look forward to it.**


End file.
